Before The Storm: A Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus one
by jonasnerdkaitlin
Summary: Nick and Miley rekindle their love after a year and a half apart.


**Miley POV**

"Nick, why? What did I do? I thought we loved each other?" I screamed down the hallway as he walked away. On June 6, 2007, for the first time, I was truly heartbroken. After he said it was over, my heart sank. Tears rolled down my face, messing up my make up. I followed him to the bus. As I got there, Joe stopped me. "Miley, Nick needs sometime." He said noticing my "I'm going to kill him" expression. "If he needed time, why did he even date me! ONE YEAR JOE! Actually more than a year, 1 year, 3 months & 2 days! Doesn't that mean anything at all!" I questioned him, realizing I was yelling at my best friend. "Miley, I understand you are hur-" "I'm not hurt. I'm crushed, depressed, heartbroken! Shall I go on?" I didn't give him the chance to answer, I was already gone. After that day, for the next year, I was in a deep slump, a depression. I dyed my hair black, so I wouldn't be seen as beautiful by Nick. I didn't want to be the same Miley, he used to love. I just needed closure. I knew changing my hair color & avoiding him wouldn't do me any good. During this depression, I contemplated suicide and cutting to ease my pain. I hated my life. No matter what I did, Nick invaded my thoughts. So, when it got bad, my guitar and songook were my best friends. I'd strum chords, write out feelings, and make a song. Singing seemed to be the only thing that could ease my pain. One song I wrote, '7 Things', became a huge hit. I'll be the first to say it's about Nick. Nick had messed up my world, broke my heart, and tore my life apart. I couldn't believe what happened. But, In late 2008, an angel name Justin Gaston entered my life. He made the world better to me, he put the pieces of heart together. I still had the desire to be with Nick, though. One April day, in 2009 I called him. Maybe he wants me back…maybe.

_Nick POV_

Right after Miley & I broke up, I was hurt & had no clue why I hurt the girl I loved. I started reminiscing on all the memories I had of her. I'd go to my room and just cry because I missed her. For 1 year, Miley & I were insepreble, we loved each other. I still love her. I remember when I first met her. She was, clearly, beautiful. She was a free spirit & a kind soul. I loved her. One thing we'd do is talk music. After we broke up I seen her going through a deep slump. She dyed her hair, she lost the sparkle in her eye. At this point, I realized I loved her, so much. I also remember being asked countless times if '7 Things' was about me. At first, I had no clue what that was. Then, I listened to it. I'd deny it every time, knowing, deep down, it was probably about me. Next thing I heard, she's going out with that 25 year old, insult to humanity, pretty boy Justin Gaston. I love her! He doesn't love her like I do! She won't believe me. Miley invited me to lunch one day, I had to go!

**Miley POV**

"Hey Dad! Nick & I are going out today!" I said screaming! I was so excited! I had to pick the perfect outfits. I ended up wearing my favorite outfit. My lucky black jeans, a white V-Neck tee shirt & yellow converse, this outfit made me feel confident. I was blow drying my hair as my phone rang! It was Joe….we hadn't talked since I yelled at him 2 years ago. I picked up the phone. He said, "Miley, listen closely, Nick still loves you. He's using this lunch to tell you. He wrote a song about you and he wants to do a duet. Don't break his heart." Click, then I heard the tone. Right then & there, I called Justin, I dumped him. Nick loves me & I love him. We WILL be together. I don't care what we have to do. I love that boy with everything in me. He's amazing & we had to get back together. When he picked me up there was an awkward silence in the car. He had his arm on the console area. I put my hand under his and put my fingers in between his fingers. I, then, softly whispered, "I love you, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, forever and ever." He heard me, we were at the restaurant, in the car and we kissed. It was the best feeling in the world to know I got my best friend and love of my life back. He gave me the song. We sang it on the way back to his house. We sat in the living room and practiced it. That day, Nick & I got back together.


End file.
